Two Lives, One Destiny
by smartypantskim
Summary: Legolas accidentally shoot an arrow at a human girl. As time passes he starts to fall in love with her. But she has a dark past and secret. Will Legolas find out what it is before it is too late?


~This happens to be my first story ever. So it might not be all that good. I am not much of a writer so the story may have a few grammatical mistakes. Please Read and Review and tell me what I should do to make the next story better. I would really appreciate it. Enjoy!~

Two Lives, One Destiny

To a view of an inferior human being one could stop a human figure standing in the middle of a forest with a bow and arrow. But if one went closer he would see that the figure was not an ordinary being. Starting with the long blond hair, to the ageless face, fair skin and pointed ears one could conclude that this being was an elf. He wore clothes of green and brown with a green cloak. This elf was named Legolas Greenleaf, the prince of Greenwood. At the moment Legolas was not in the mood to do anything. He had come to the middle of Mirkwood for some adventure or excitement. He was part of the fellowship of the ring a few months back and was on a full fledge journey through mines, forests, rivers. But now it was over and everything was back to normal. Still his heart longed for more adventure. He had started to study again to become a good leader and was preparing to become the next Lord of Greenwood. Then again elves are immortal and he would probably wait another creature or two until he was forced to become the next ruler after his father. Yesterday he was grated permission to go into the forest of Mirkwood for a break. Sooner or later he knew there would be a message for him to take to another land. 

Legolas put his bow down and sat near a lake and hummed an elfish song. Suddenly as he had expected one of his father's servants came looking for him. "Lord Legolas," the servant yelled. Legolas walked to him. "Your father has a message for you;" he handed him an envelope. He broke the wax seal and read the letter. It was written that he was to go to Ravendell to Lord Elrond and before his council ask for help about the protection of the orcs that lived in the Misty Mountains. "Tell him I am on my way." With that he got on his horse and rode towards the House of Elrond in Ravendell. He did not dread going to Ravendell. It was a beautiful place and the Lord always welcomed him. All the Lords and Ladies were good friends and their heirs were also treated with respect. Legolas was thinking when he heard a sound. It was easier for elves to see and hear things for it was one of their abilities. But he had an uneasy feeling that he was being watched or followed.

He got off his horse and looked around. There was nothing in sight. 'But I heard something. And this feeling I have. I cannot get this feeling out of me. There is something out there,' he thought. From the corner of his eyes he saw a figure in black robes come out of the shadows of the trees. Not even thinking about giving it a warning he bent his bow and let the arrow fly at the figure. It moved out of the way but not all the way. The arrow hit it on the shoulders and it fell. As it fell, the hood fell off and revealed the person wearing it. It was a human with long, wavy, brown hair. 'So it is not a ring wraith.' Legolas ran to the human and turned him around. He was surprised to see it was not a man but a girl. "I am sorry. I thought you were a ring wraith," Legolas said. "Please let me take it out." She did not anything but just nodded. Slowly but gently he pulled it out. "You need to get to Ravendell as soon as possible." "I know. I was on my way there. I need to warn the council about my father and his plans," she said. She got up but came back down again holding her shoulder. "I forgot elves put poison on arrows," she muttered. She got up again and headed east.

"Please let me help you. It is after my entire fault that you ended up like this," Legolas said. She stopped. "How fast can you get to Ravendell?" "I can get there in a day or two. I am on my way there as well." "Then please can you take me there?" "Yes, that was what I was trying to say." He helped her up and he sat behind her. "Can I have permission to hold you before you fall, my lady?" He asked. "You are an elf of high status are you not? And yes you do have my permission." So they started off to the west to Ravendell. Legolas was wondering how she knew he was a high status elf. Maybe it was the way he talked. "I am sorry but I don't even know your name," he said. "That is of no importance right now." "But I would like to know whom I owe fault;" he wanted to know who this stranger was. She paused for a minute. "I am Lilas Aurora from the realm or Aurorisbis," she said flatly. Legolas looked down at the maiden in front of him. Aurorisbis was one of the strongest kingdoms of humans in Middle Earth. And he was mostly surprised that they daughter of the Lord was out in Mirkwood on her own. "My lady what were you doing in Mirkwood on your own?" "I was trying to get to Ravendell to warn the council about some bad news." "What is this terrible news?" he asked. "It is not your business." "Ah but it is. I am Legolas Greenleaf, the prince of Greenwood." "I thought so. It shows through your speaking." Lilas seemed to get quiet by the passing minute. "Lady Lilas, are you feeling all right?" "Yes I am fine Prince Legolas. I do not know how this poison works but I do not think it is really affecting me." 

Legolas knew better. Her voice was fading so it meant that the poison was working. That was not a good thing at this time. Usually it was good against the enemy but it was now working on a lady. And as the poison promised, Lilas fell unconscious. Her head fell on his shoulder. Her breathing was uneven and little by little her skin turned sickly pale. Legolas was worried that he would not make it in time for even Lord Elrond to heal. For a day without even stopping he had made it to Ravendell. He got to the House of Elrond and carried Lilas to Lord Elrond. The lord did not even ask questions. He knew who she was at the first sight and took her to a room. After a few minutes he came back in and talked to Legolas. He looked a bit grave. He mentioned Legolas to sit down for a minute.

"So what is going to happen to Lady Lilas?" Legolas asked. Elrond looked at him. "There is a bit of a problem. The arrow of an elf is not intended on humans. So the lady needs the blood of another. But before you can even say you can give her blood you have to listen to me." Legolas looked at him. "Humans have four different types of blood. And if a human with one certain type of blood gets blood from another with a different type of blood they will not make it." "I still don't get it Lord Elrond." "Now listen. There is no one here that is human that has the same blood. If an elf gave blood she will not even survive even as long as with different human blood." "How long does the lady have before there can be no aid?" "Not even an hour I am afraid." "Please let me giver her my blood. Either way we cannot get her blood or I giver her blood she will not make it. But please let me try. Is there not a way she will pass this?" Elrond thought for a moment. "I do not know but if the lady is strong enough she might pull it though. Hurry, follow me."

Legolas was led into a room where almost everything was pure white. He saw lady Lilas on a bed still unconscious. Elrond held up a knife and made a cut in his left arm. Then directed him to drop the blood in her wound. As the first drop of blood touched her own it made a sizzle like the sound of a fire. Lilas's eyes snapped open with tears streaming out of them. A few more droplets made contact and with each one Lilas tried not to scream in pain. Legolas did not want to watch but he had done this. If he had paid more attention in the first place this would have never happened. Finally everything ended. Lilas was now asleep. "She will now sleep for awhile. Come Legolas join us for dinner," he stopped for a minute to talk to his servant. "Take Lady Lilas to the room near the waterfall." Legolas saw one of the servants carry Lilas to the next room before he followed Elrond.

After a dinner of fine elfish food and music Legolas made his way to his room. They had given him the most wonderful room. But his thoughts did not dwell there. Once all the elves were asleep he put on his robe and walked to Lilas's room. He knocked and there was no answer so he opened it. He saw that she was still sleeping. It was the perfect temperature in this room. He took off his robe and put it on a chair. Legolas sat in the chair next to her and felt her forehead. It was a bit cooler than a few hours ago. It was however still hot and it worried him. He a small damp towel and dabbed in on her forehead. Legolas pushed a piece of her hair out of her face and could not help himself but admire the lady's face. Even if she was not an elf, her fair skin and long brown hair almost made him believes she was. Lilas gave a small moan and turned her face towards him. He saw that almost half of her body had a strange color to it. It was turning a more lively tone before his eyes. Lilas gasped in her sleep and her hands were grasping hard on the sheets. Legolas knew she was in pain. He just hoped she would make it though the night. He set his hands on hers hoping it would comfort her a bit. 

In the morning Legolas woke up. He did not even know that he had fell asleep until he had opened his eyes. He was sitting in a chair next to Lilas with his hands on hers. His head was on her pillow next to her face. He stood up and looked around. Then he remembered that he came here during the night. "So you finally awoke, Legolas," a voice from behind him said. It was Lord Elrond. Legolas turned around. "I am sorry my lord but I do not know what happened." Elrond looked at him with a worried look. "I came in here and found you sleeping. I assume you were up most of the night." "Yes." "But Legolas, be warned. I see you really are fond of Lady Lilas. You are however forgetting the most thing. You, Legolas are an elf and are immortal. Lady Lilas is a human and therefore a mortal being. Do you know what will happen if she leaves this world?" Legolas got his robe and put it on. "I think you are mistaken Lord Elrond. I am not fond of Lady Lilas. I was the one who, by mistake shot her. So that means that I am in her debt. It does not mean that I think of her that way." Elrond frowned at him. "I was just giving you a warning. If you say that is not what you are feeling I will leave it to rest. Lady Lilas will wake in a few minutes." He was about to walk out of the door when Legolas spoke up again. "Then how is it that you allow your daughter Lady Arwen to fall in love with Aragon? It is not the same thing?" "My daughter was one of the few elves that were able to find immortality in a physical form. Since she was born with immortality and she found another she gave it to Aragon. Only a few have that immortality. I suggest you go and get washed up. The lady will be up soon." 

Legolas came back to the lady's room just in time to see her wake up. "Where am I? I need to warn the council of Elrond right now," was the first things she said. Lilas tried to get up but Legolas stopped her. "Please Lady Lilas. You are not fully recovered yet. The council will not be here until another day or so." "I am sorry my lord, but I must get up and moving again. And besides this is not a good way of being in the presence of the Prince of Greenwood. I must get ready," Lilas got up and walked to the window. "That is quite alright Lady Lilas. You look radiant just the way you are." She blushed a bit. "Thank you. But I must ask you go right down the stairs and do what high elves do. I must get ready for the new day." "Will you be fine without anyone helping?" he asked. Legolas was afraid that she would just fall any second now. "Yes I am fine. Now please I don't want to sound forceful." "Then I will go out if it is the lady's wish." "And it is my lord." "Then I hope to see you soon my lady." "Likewise Prince Legolas Greenleaf." With that he left her room and walked to the gardens. Even if he was high in status he did not have anything else to do.

He met a few elves on the way. Some were from Lotherine, some from Mirkwood, and some that lived in Ravendell. All the elves wore the color of their own kind. Some wore gray, green and brown, and blue. They were all friendly and treated him well. He watched the elves walk along the walkways across the waterfall and the river and lake farther down. Elf men were in shirts and pants, the women in dresses and gowns and the children running around doing things of many sorts. It was peaceful in Ravendell. He walked along a walkway behind the House of Elrond. There was no one else there. It ran next to a small stream surrounded by trees. "There is no other place I want to at this moment," he said out loud. He looked in the clear waters and was surprised to see a girl farther away. She wore a gown of silver with a high collar. The sleeves were wide and the gown was what most elven women wore. Her dark brown hair was pulled back with a headband that matched the dress. At first Legolas thought it was the Lady Arwen until he saw her ears. They were not pointed. So he concluded that it was Lady Lilas. He walked over and bowed.

"Is it not the Lady Lilas?" Legolas asked. She turned around and smiled. "Ah Prince Legolas how is it that you are here out of all places?" "I could be asking you the same. But I have to admit this is not a place to miss. It is the most beautiful place in the world." "I have you agree with you. I came here to calm my soul." "What is the trouble my lady?" "Nothing prince Legolas. It is nothing." She seemed to trail off. Legolas held her hand. "My lady do not trouble yourself. If it is something that I do not need to hear I will not ask what it is about," he kissed her hand. Lilas had on a small but sad smile. "Thank you for being so kind to me prince Legolas. I will have to repay that debt before I leave this world." "What debt? You do not owe me anything but it is I who owe debt to you." She now spoke in elvish. "You do not owe me anything Prince Legolas. What happened was destined to happen. If it did not happen I would have not gotten to Ravendell as fast as I did. Do not worry Prince Legolas for you debts are no more." "What kind of book is that Lady?" He noticed for the first time she was holding a book. "Oh this? It is written by Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. It is called 'There and Back Again: A Hobbit's Tale'. It is a very interesting book." "I will agree with that. It is personally one of my favorites." 

They talked about the book and of Legolas's journeys when the first of the council came. It was Lady Glandriel of Lotherine. She was a beauty of all elves and of all beings. She met Lord Elrond and had tea with him. "I see a young girl of a human race here," she said. "There are a few humans here," Elrond replied. "Yes. But I see a young girl who has royal blood of humans yet she is about to betray them." "The only girl with royal blood at the moment is Lady Lilas Aurora of Aurorisbis." "She is who I speak of. I believe she is with Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Greenwood." "You are correct my lady. And of that I am worried. I may not be Legolas's father but I cannot help but stop him from having feelings for Lady Lilas. Humans and elves should not mix. I fear that Legolas will suffer from the pain of loss all elves who fall in love with humans go through." Lady Galandriel's eyes moved to the window where she was able to see Lilas. "Lord Elrond you know of the immortality objects, do you not?" "Yes I do." "Lady Lilas happens to have one. She is afraid of using it and I know she will not even use it even if she is an inch away from death." "That is different from humans. Humans are greedy and want immortality. Why is that Lady Lilas is different?" "It is her past. She has a hidden past and she is trying to hide it. She is trying to forget it. I believe that Prince Legolas and Lady Lilas's future is somehow intertwined." "We will just have to see."

There was a feast that day for the arrival of Lady Glandriel. She sat on the left side of Lord Elrond. Lady Arwen and Aragon on his right. Legolas sat next to Aragon and Lilas sat next to Lady Glandriel. There were lots of food and merry songs but it seemed to Lilas there was something different. She felt as if she was being watched. Yes, Lady Glandriel, Lord Elrond, and Legolas were giving her extra attention even though they were trying not to. 'What is going on?' she asked herself. 'Lady Lilas would you met me at the garden near the fountain?' a voice that sounded like Lady Glandriel asked in her head. She looked at Lady Glandriel and nodded. After a few minutes she excused herself and went to her room. She got ready, grabbed a deep blue robe and walked towards the fountains in the garden. 'There is a feeling I cannot get out of myself. I just can't understand it,' she thought. Lilas rounded the corner and saw Lady Glandriel. She was holding a pitcher of water and was standing near a basin in the middle of the garden. 

"Lady Lilas please look in the mirror. It will show many things." "Like what?" "No one knows. Some see the past, present, and some see what will come." Lilas walked to the mirror and looked into it. At first she saw herself. Then it changed. She saw herself playing with an elf. It changed again and it was the same elf dying and giving her a bottle of shiny liquid. It once again changed to her father who was commanding orcs. And for the last time it changed. It showed an arrow flying towards Legolas and herself pushing him out of the way. Lilas could not stand the memories that started to flood back into her. She pulled away from the mirror and turned away. "I know what you saw. And I will give you a suggestion. Tell the council of your father's plan. I also have to remind you that you are not an elf. Remember to do what only humans are capable of. Do not try to go further, for you will not only hurt yourself but others."

Lilas nodded as tears started to stream down her face. "I understand." With that she ran. She did not care where she when or what happened to her. She just ran. Lilas ran through the many pathways and halls without even knowing where they lead to. She ran to her room grabbed a book of silver put it in one of the pockets in her robe and ran out. 'Why should I even stay? I am a danger to Ravendell. I am a danger to the elves. Besides even if I tell of my father's plan they will never believe me. What was I thinking in the first place?' She ran blindly out of the back doors of the House of Elrond and kept running. Soon she was out near the front and she bumped into someone.

Legolas was watching the water and thinking about what Lady Glandriel said to Lilas. He over heard them talking telepathically. Then someone bumped into him startling him. It was a girl and she did not even say sorry. But then he noticed that it was Lilas. He stopped her by holding her around the waist. She was crying and was trying to get away. "Let go of me Legolas. Please let me go," she tried even harder to get away but he held her harder and did not let go. "Lilas please. Tell me what's wrong." She cried and shook her head. "No, I can't. I just have to leave here. Just away from any other being except humans." "Calm down Lilas. Come on." He lead her away with one hand holding hers and another around her waist. The other elves were looking at them in a strange way but went back to what they were doing after they left.

He took her and set her down on a soft couch and sat next to her. "Now my lady what is it that was troubling you? Is it what Lady Glandriel said to you?" She said nothing and sat there crying silently. "Lilas I think it would be easier for me to help you if I knew what was bothering you." "I told you it's nothing. I just need to get out of here. That is all." "Why is that?" "Because I am putting everyone in danger. I must leave at once." "How so? I do not see you as a danger. I think it is you who are in danger against your father's people." He moved his hands to her hair. "I more worried about you Lilas. I know you are strong but how will you survive if you go out of Ravendell? What will happen if you become ill?" Lilas looked at him with her caring blue eyes. They seemed to question him. Legolas's hand traced her jaw line until it was under her chin. "What will you do then?" "I guess nothing because if I die then I was destined to die at that time. I don't worry about those things," she answered. "But how about if there was someone out there that really cared for you? Do you not think that they will miss you?" "But you see, there is no one who cares about me. One went and betrayed the whole country and another was a friend that died. There is no one. So that does not concern me," but it was barely a whisper. Legolas leaned in a bit. "Then what will you say if I said that there was someone?" "I don't understand." His face was inches away from hers. "I care for you Lilas. I don't want anything to happen to you." 

Legolas leaned in captured her lips and pulled her into kiss. The moment was a bliss. Even through all his life, which happens to be very long he had never experienced this before. He held her close to him, so close that he could feel her heart beat. Lilas ended the kiss and stared at Legolas in a strange way. "Legolas I don't get it? This is not going to work. I am a human and you are an elf. I don't know..." She was stopped when Legolas put his finger up to her lips. "I know Lilas. I know. But just don't go off on your own. I promise nothing will happen. Now are you feeling better?" "I am feeling better but now I am confused more than ever." He smiled and set her head at the crook of his neck. "Just rest. You had a hard day while you were supposed to stay in bed." "But you are going to be uncomfortable," she protested. "And I don't think anyone will be happy to see a girl making the prince of Mirkwood uncomfortable." "Don't worry about that." He leaned against the couch with Lilas next to him. He stroked her hair and sang an elvish song until she fell asleep. He kissed her on the top of her head and watched her sleep.

After studying her face he caught sight of a silver book in her left pocket. He took it out and read the cover. It was in an elvish letters and it translated into: Lilas Aurora. 'I wonder what this is.' He opened to the front page. Like the cover is was written in the elvish language with a silver pen. From the first line he knew it was her journal of what she did everyday. Legolas read through the whole journal and learned many things about her. Lilas had a friend that was an elf and to be her friend she gave Lilas a bottle of some sort. But when her friend was killed by orcs she learned that the bottle was immortality. She grieved over her friend and vowed not to look at another elf again. And her life was normal again with studies but she learned of her father's plan to take over the elves. That was when she headed for Ravendell to warn them. Lady Glandriel told her that she should only do what she is capable of before she hurt the others around her. And that was the end. 'Poor Lilas," Legolas thought. He flipped to the last page and found a small bottle full of shiny liquid. It was immortality. 'But she had vowed never to even have the thought of trying it. It was her friend's and she did not want her immortality to be in her because she sacrifice it to be her friend. What will happen now?' He put the book back in the pocket and soon was in deep thought. He did not know what to do now she was right. It was more complicated because of what just happened a few minutes ago. Finally he decided that he would think later and settled himself down to just close his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Lilas and leaned against the couch and slept.

Legolas woke up when he heard a rustling noise. He moved a bit over to his left and found he was holding a person. It was obviously Lilas. Quietly not to disturb Lilas, he opened his eyes and stretched a bit. He was surprised that there was a sheet of silver and blue over him and Lilas. It was a blanket of the House of Elrond. His eyes looked around the area and saw Lady Glandriel and Lord Elrond. He got up and bowed to them. "I am sorry I did not hear you highnesses," he apologized. "There are more important matters than that Legolas," Elrond said. Legolas asked him what it was. Lady Glandriel answered that one. "I know the power of love is hard to ignore prince Legolas but you must try at least to turn that way. You know what I speak of." "Do you mean Lilas? What does that have to do with anything? She can have immortality if she wanted she may not be an elf but her heart and beauty is of the elves." "That will be a problem Legolas. Lady Glandriel tried to make Lady Lilas go back but you stopped her. If she does not go Ravendell will be attacked first because of her. There are things that you do not know of her. She is one of the keeper of one of the rings of power." Legolas was confused. "But the rings of power given to the humans were all destroyed. How is that possible?" "The friend she had many years ago was a ring keeper. When she died she entrusted Lilas with the ring and gave her immortality so she may keep it safe forever. Have you seen the ring Legolas? It is hung around her neck. Have you every wondered why she always wore high collared gowns?" "But that is not possible." "She indeed has it. You may ask her later but she does. And if she does not leave they will hunt her down take her and destroy the place she dwelt at." 

He walked to Lilas and touched her neck to find a clasp of a necklace. When he did he unclasped it and pulled if out. At the end was a white gold ring with a blue gem. "No, it cannot be true. Oh, Lilas did you not know that it will bring you close to death?" Legolas said softly. "Yes, I did. But it was the will of my friend. I promised to keep it a secret. Why is it that you always find out the things that I hide deep down in my heart?" Lilas was now awake and was looking up at him with a sad eye. "I am sorry Lady Lilas. I did not mean it but there are things that must be known." "Listen to me Prince Legolas. There are things that must be kept hidden for the sake of the people's lives. There are things that must be kept hidden for the sake of the whole world. And this ring happens to be one of them." "But if the dark forces find out then you will be the first target." "That was one of the reasons I came to Ravendell but I see that there is nothing here that can help me. If I stay here longer they will find out that it is here and come after me. Like I said I have to leave." "Please not that again. Stay here. There are people here that can help you." "Who? Lady Glandriel even said that I bring harm to this peaceful land. She told me that I must leave. She also said of a person I will hurt if I stay. I do not know of who it is."

Lilas spoke in elvish again. "But while I was sleeping I had a vision that the person was indeed an elf. An elf with a bow and arrow. He seemed to know me and asked me to come with him. He was looking around as if he knew something was following us. But I saw what it was before he did. Then the I don't remember anything else except that he was dying in front of me like how my friend died. Then I realized that I am cursed so that none can be near me. And if they do they are doomed to fall." Lilas looked away from Legolas's gaze and looked outside. "The elf in my vision was you Legolas," she said it very softly but he caught what she had said. "It was only a dream Lilas it does not mean anything." He reached over and put a hand on her shoulder. He felt her stiffen up. 'What is wrong? It cannot mean that she is determined to leave, can it?' Lilas faced him with a smile. It however looked fake. "I saw you read my journal. It has all the information of my father's plan. Here, take it and show it to the council. I do not think I will be able to make it to the meeting." With that she headed towards the door. Legolas went after her and grabbed her hand. "Lady Lilas, can I have a favor with you?" "What can it be from the prince himself?" "Just promise that you will come back again before your life runs out. Please tell me that you will come back someday to show me that you are still doing well." She looked at him and smiled. "Yes prince Legolas, I will promise. Remember that you must present the journal to the council." With that she ran out of the room and out of sight.

Legolas felt as if a part of him was missing. He sat in the library looking at the blue flame and thinking other things than Lilas. But it came back to him as if to haunt him. He knew this would a painful memory that would stay in the back of his head for eternity. His hands moved to a pocket in his robe. There was Lilas's journal. He read through the whole thing again and admired the maiden's skill of writing. The scenes seemed to show right in front of him. Then as he flipped to the back there the bottle was. Small but strong, it reminded him of Lilas in a way. He took the bottle and put it into a different pocket. He decided to keep it. There was a feeling that he would have to use it soon and it involved Lilas. "I wonder if she would even keep the promise she made. I mean she probably has about another seventy years from now. How is it that Lilas is not afraid of leaving this world? We elves do not worry except for when we go into battle. Elves die only if they are killed. But it is sometimes a sad thing to live for eternity. Too many memories bad and good." Legolas knew this was one memory that he would never forget. He fingered the journal like it was Lilas herself. "I have to help Lilas by supporting her. I can't keep being like this and blame people for this. Like she says. 'It is destiny. No one can change it. There is a plan for everyone.'"

In a few days all of the council members were present at the House of Elrond. Most of the members of the Fellowship of the Ring were there representing their people. They all sat in the half circle with Elrond facing them. "Now, starting from the left tell us your tidings," Elrond started. Most of the tidings were small minor things. For example, the dwarves needed to carve another mountain and needed the permission of the council because it belonged to all of the beings. Finally it was Legolas's turn. He stood up and spoke, "I bring two piece of news. One is from my father and the land of Mirkwood. It is that the orcs of the Misty Mountains have been increasing and they cross into our land from the north. I ask the council for the need of backup. For not only will the orcs come into the land of Mirkwood but soon Lotherine as well." "Yes, we were aware of that. Which of the beings will help support the elves of Mirkwood?" asked Elrond. All raised their hands in agreement. "Thank you. But I have more bad news." Legolas pulled out Lilas's journal and set it on the table in center of the circle. "This is Lady Lilas Aurora of the realm of Aruorabis's journal. She was not able to attend this meeting and asked me to present this. The king, her father has taken sides with the dark side and is planning to take over all of the beings in Middle Earth." Murmurs spread around the circle. "How can we believe this?" Gimli the dwarf asked. "I tested this with the ink of truth. Everything written if the truth with no false records. The king is planning to first take over the human race, then the elves, and finally the dwarves and hobbits. I ask of you here to tell me that you will join forces and help stop this plan from getting further on. I have heard from the lady herself that he was creating more orcs in the Misty Mountains and that he is making an army." 

Humans, dwarves, elves, and hobbits all had on a face of determination. "I will join forces," Aragon said. "I too will," added Gimli. "Do not forget us," cried the hobbits. "For the sake of Middle Earth my people will help you," Lady Glandriel and Lord Celeborn, her husband said. Lord Elrond looked at the journal and then looked at Legolas. "The realm of Ravendell will also be of service." "First of all where is the Lady Lilas?" Frodo the hobbit asked. "She has fled before the dark force found her at Ravendell. But I have a feeling she has gone to gather more information,"said Legolas. "You must all go back and prepare your armies. Messages will be sent and more meetings will be held. The meeting is over." With that all the beings got up and walked to their guestrooms. Legolas picked up the journal and set it down on his table. He sent a message to his father and went to the gardens to think. He kept having a feeling that something bad was going to happen and it involved the girl he had fallen in love with.

At about the same time Lilas was running away from whatever she was trying to run away from. She did not know what she wanted to do. She did not even know where to go or what to do when she got there. Lilas ran out of breath and sat down on a rock in the forest. "What am I supposed to do? If I stay in a place too long they will find me and destroy the land. All because of this ring." She fingered the ring that hung on her neck. She did not like to wear it. She thought people could sense where it is better if she had it on. It was passed from her best friend when she died. She had told her it was one if the three rings that were given to the elves. The one she had one happened to be the Ring of Air. Some called it the Sapphire Ring. But to her it was a burden, a problem. She had only wore a blue tunic and blue cloak. And the only thing that served her as protection was the sword. She did not bring food, water, or anything else. "This is going to be a problem," she said out loud. "Oh well, there is nothing in my future except maybe death by being starved, dehydrated, cold, or just sick. Why is it that I was stuck being the keeper of this stupid ring?" Lilas pulled away a piece of hair that was coming out of the braid that was put into a bun at the back of her head. "Why did I even tell Legolas any of this? But I had to leave. I was starting to have feelings for him and that is not what was supposed to happen. He is an elf, I am a human, and there cannot be any thing between us except for the fact that humans and elves work together in battle. There is nothing else. Nothing else." She sighed and looked around. It was getting dark in the forests and she did not feel very happy about that. "I will go to my father and ask him to stop this madness or I will have to force him." 

But as she said that heads of orcs appeared out of the shadows and pointed arrows at her. "This is not good," she said. "This is really not good." Lilas knew even with her skill with swords she would not win. There were just too many of them. The leader of the group came up to her and tried to grab her. But she would not even hear of it. Her sword came out and beheaded him. This was actually a good thing because orcs were supposed to be really stupid without the leader giving orders. But they all knew what the order was and all came at her. In a few minutes she was caught and was being taken away. 

Lilas opened her eyes and stood up. She was in a darkened room. In the middle was a man in black. He looked at her and smiled. "Lilas, my daughter. You have finally awoken," he said. His voice was not soft but hard as stone. "I know what you did Lilas. You warned the Council of Elrond. But that will not stop me. My armies are ready to attack any second now." He stood up and walked to his daughter. "Don't worry, it did not harm my plan. Now Lilas come and join me. Our family will be the strongest of them all." Lilas stared at her father. The last time she saw him he was not like this. "Are you not strong enough? Aurorisbis is the strongest of all the human race. Is that not enough?" Lilas asked. "You do not understand Lilas, my dear. It is more than that. But before I get into detail I found out that you had one of the elven rings of old. It can help me greatly if you gave it to me." Lilas's face grew a bit white. But she lied, "An elven ring, father? Why would I of all people have an elven ring of old? I am not even an elf." "The ring keepers do not need to be an elf. Lady Glandriel may have the Ring of water, but Gandalf the white has the Ring of fire. And I have heard from a few of my spies that you have to other ring." "I do not have it. And even if I did I would not give it to you to destroy Middle Earth!" Lilas started to run but the doors were closed and the orcs held her. "You will give it to me or I will take it from you in any way I can. Now, will you give it to me or do I have to force the orcs to torture you?" Lilas did not answer. The king turned around and walked out of the room. "Kill her and take the ring from her after," he said while leaving. The orcs started to advance towards her. 'Please, I do not care what happens to me, just please protect the ring from the grasp of the darkness,' she prayed.

Legolas and an army of elves of Mirkwood walked south towards Aurorisbis, the homeland of Lilas. Legolas just hoped that Lilas was safe in the other part of the world. He would not forgive himself for letting her go if she was caught. 'Let her have the speed of an elf,' he wished. They have been walking for three days now and was now at the end of the Misty Mountains. He looked up in the sky. "We better get moving. I don't think any of us want to camp out where the orcs are plenty." He was the prince and also had the responsibility of the armies. They went a bit further and stopped. It was near a small stream and there were many trees. He sat in one of the trees and just thought of random things that popped into his mind. He was in the middle of wondering how the trees were in Lotherine when one of the elves called him. "Prince Legolas, I think you should come down and take a look a this." Legolas jumped down lightly and followed him. 'I bet it is another argument between a group of elves and they need to be settled,' thought Legolas. "Here, Prince Legolas," he pointed to a figure next to a tree. When he saw who it was, his heart froze.

It was Lilas. How he knew, even he did not know. He just had this feeling. He ran to her side and looked at her. It was indeed Lilas, but she was not in the best shape ever. She had a few cuts here and there, and a few bruises. Her hand was holding the ring on her necklace and the other was holding a sword. Her hair was a mess now and her tunic was covered with her blood, dirt, and what seemed like dark blood from orcs. He looked at her face. It held not expressions. But she was still breathing. So he picked her up and took her to his part of the camp. "Call a healer now," he ordered. And as he did a few elves scrambled around looking for one.

Lilas was now all cleaned up and looked nice, though the bandages and bruises told then otherwise. They took her hand off of the ring to help the cut on her hand up a minute later they found it back holding the ring again. Legolas knew she just went through an ordeal. And with that sword too. He had never known her to even have the heart to fight. He just thought she was a maiden of royal blood who did nothing of that sort except to stay at the castle and wait until they armies returned. The sword reminded him of Lilas. The hilt of was silver with small gems of sapphire and pale purple. The deep blue was like her eyes and the ring she kept dear and the pale purple was the meaning of her name, lilac. Then again she was not a normal human being. She had the gift of immortality and of elvish culture but she did not want to use it or have anything to do with it. She considered herself as a full human being. But there was something about her that bothered him. She was almost like an elf except for her ears, which were not pointed. Legolas wondered if she had some elven blood. 

Lilas once again opened her eyes and knew she would be surrounded by orcs again. She had barley escaped them when they tried to take the ring away. At first her vision were bleary and she could not even make out where she was or if someone was in the room or not. She groaned and tried to get up when a person pushed her back down. "You should not get up. You are still hurt and not well," said a person she could not identify. Her eyes were still not working. But the voice was very familiar. Then her eyesight returned. An elf was sitting next to her. "Legolas? What am I doing here? Where am I? What are you doing here? What is the matter?" she asked him. Legolas looked worried. "We found you at the edge of the Misty Mountains. I am here to lead an army." Lilas looked at him in a strange way. "Why are you sad Prince Legolas? What has happened?" "It is nothing Lady Lilas. I was just happy that you are well." She looked up at him. "I am not a lady anymore. My land is now full of terror and there is no more of Aurorisbis left. It is a just a huge wasteland." "Oh, Lilas I was worried about you. Where have you been for the past weeks?" "Nothing much, prince Legolas. Nothing has happened except for traveling." Legolas looked at her and sighed, "you lie Lilas. If you just traveled where did you get theses injuries? These are the marks of the orc's arrows and blades." "I just had a run few delays. I was sent to my father and he wanted the ring. I just escaped and that is it." "Where did you get this sword?" "Oh this? It is mine. An elf gave it to me when he saw he practicing on my own. He told me that I should use this during the most desperate time." "You know how to use a sword?" "Of course. What else is a girl supposed to do? I learned from the soldiers and practiced with my friend," she sort of trailed off at that. "You should get your rest." "Yes I should, but right now, what I want more is a bath." Legolas smiled. "I guess you still are a lady if you want to bathe so much even if you are to rest and use a sword." "Excuse me, but what does that supposed to mean?" "Nothing Lilas. Get some sleep and you could bathe later."

Legolas sat in one of the trees and hummed a song he used to sing when he was a child. He kept thinking about the ring Lilas kept. It was sapphire and silver, a beautiful ring it was. It was one of the rings of the elven kings but which one? Lady Glandriel had a diamond one and Gandalf, he saw had a red one. He knew there was of water, air, and fire. But which was which? He kept on thinking until his head started to hurt. He looked around. Soldiers were either sleeping or talking among themselves. Some were on watch. It was nighttime so it was a little harder to see. He looked near the lake at the bottom of the stream. There was a small figure. It seemed like it was swimming or something of that sort. It was not a man, from the figure it was a girl. And the only girl here that he knew of was Lilas. He decided to go and see who it was. 

Legolas watched from behind a tree. It was indeed Lilas. She sat in the water and looked at the moon and dived back into the water. He waited for a minute and then two. But she still did not some out. He started to worry again and went to the edge of the water. Then suddenly she came out of the water right in front of him. He jumped almost three feet into the air. "That was amazing. I scared prince Legolas." she laughed. Legolas's heartbeat went back to normal. "Do you always watch people bathe?" Legolas blushed. She was wearing a light white dress. "No. I just thought I saw a nymph swimming and wanted to see her." Lilas did not seem to believe him. "Are you sure you are fine to go swim?" "Yes, all my wounds are healed and I feel new again. Do you not want to swim, prince Legolas?" "No thank you." "I think that I will get out now also. I am done and was swimming for enjoyment. Can you please grab that cloak for me?" Legolas gave her the cloak and followed her. "You better be careful, my lady. All the soldiers would have been here watching you." "Yes, I will be careful." Legolas saw that she had her ring on. "It is the first time I have seen you with that ring on. It is the same color of your eyes, I see." She did not say anything. "Lilas, what is the matter?" "It is nothing my dear prince Greenleaf. It is nothing that would concern you. Do not worry about things that do not do things except made your head hurt." Legolas did not like the way she just talked right now. "Lilas? What is it?" " It is really nothing. I just thinking about things. I think I was partly talking to myself." "If that is really what happened. Here let me escort you back to the camp," he held out his hand. Lilas looked at him with a puzzled look. "Prince Legolas, do you know what will happen. It is good for elves to see you with me. It is the will of Middle Earth that they beings stay with their kind." Legolas looked at Lilas for a long time. 'There is something odd going on. She is not herself.' He walked next to her and just tried to stop the pain that was going through his heart. 

Lilas went to change and came back out. She had on a blue tunic like the one she was wearing and on her side was her sword. Her hair was in a long braid and was wrapped around her head like a crown. She looked like a warrior. "Lady Lilas, why is it that you stop yourself from telling me what is wrong? I do not understand?" his elven face had a look that said he was begging. "Please my lord how is it that you want to know everything? It is really nothing, I assure you." She walked to a tree and touched it's trunk speaking in elvish. "Living is only the first stage of life. I wish I was a tree. They don't see trees as anything else except a tree. It is a tree. They don't judge on what type it is unless it is supposed to be used." She did not say this loud and it was not for anyone to hear but Legolas heard. Lilas was talking about being divided and being different and that things should not be mixed if they are different. She was talking about how if things mixed nothing would be at peace and other things of that sort. 

Legolas heard enough of this. These were all lies and made no sense. He walked to her and gently pushed her against the tree. "Where did you hear these? These are nothing. They don't mean anything." She struggled and tried to get away. "Yes they are. They always are the outcome. Nothing will change it." She struggled harder but his firm grasp kept her there. "I do not care about all that. I do not care about what others think. What I care is about what I hold dear to me." "Please don't say it." "I love you Lilas. And I don't care what the others think. I just want you to know what love is not between the whole world but between two people." Lilas looked at the ground. "But what about what Lady Glandriel said? Her words are always true." "She was talking about Ravendell." "But she said you. I have a curse. Everyone that is near me ends up dead." "I don't see that happening any time soon." His forehead was on hers and his hands when to her neck. "I don't see why you are so worried about the future. I say just live it." "Well, I don't." Legolas smiled. "You are just as stubborn as an elf." "So you know that elves are stubborn. Then why don't you try fixing yours?" He did not answer that one. He just leaned in kissed her. He felt her hands on his shoulder so he put his hands on hers. They were so small compared to hers. When they ended he took her hands and looked at them. "How old are you Lilas?" "Why do you ask?" "Your hands. They are still young and small." "I am fifteen years old." Legolas looked shocked. "Only fifteen? You are still young, almost a child still." "I am not a child. I should be married by now. But I was so stubborn that my father let me be until I would. Besides how old are you?" Legolas thought about it for a minute then answered," elves don't keep track of their age but I think I am around...two thousand, two hundred, and seventy-five." She sighed. "That is a huge age difference. Compared to you I am nothing more than a small child." 

Lilas suddenly quieted and looked around. "I thought I heard something." She found that Legolas was also listening to something. "I don't think it is an orc. The intruder is very light footed," Lilas said. "Come out!" Legolas commanded. And as soon as he said that a few elves scrambled out from behind a tree. "Sorry your highness. We were looking for you and we saw you with the girl," one of them stuttered. Legolas frowned. "First of all this girl you were talking about is the Lady Lilas Aurora of Aurorisbis who warned us about the evil plan. And you shall call her Lady Lilas. Second of all you are not supposed to listen to other people's conversations. And third, what is the reason that you were looking for me?" "Everyone could feel the presence of great power. I do not know what it is but it is here somewhere." Legolas saw Lilas turn her ring around. "I feel it also. I think it is the power of the evil king. He is probably gaining power. Now get some sleep. We will continue early tomorrow." After they left he looked back at Lilas. She was turning her ring back over.

He held her hand and looked at the ring. It was shining brightly. "Well, my dear child what were we talking about?" She pouted. "I am not child, prince Legolas. I am but two thousand, two hundred, and sixty years younger than you." Legolas took her hand and guided her back to the tent. "Lady, do you know that if you were an elf, you have not even come to age yet. You need to be at least a hundred or so." "Let me inform you my dear prince that I am not an elf and humans don't even live to their ninety's. If they lived to a hundred it is a miracle." Legolas was about to say anything but was cut by Lilas. "Do not even mention giving up your immortality or making me drink the physical form of immortality." "I was not going to mention that my lady. I was just going to say that you need to sleep." "But I do not wish to. I want to stay awake and do nothing." "You are going to be tired tomorrow. And I do not think I want to carry you everywhere." "Don't worry I am used to not sleeping. I went a week without sleeping once." "Why?" "I wanted to stay up with my friend. I wanted to see how elves do not need sleep. I wanted to see what they did." Then she laughed. "Then after not sleeping for a week I fell asleep during an important lesson about how ladies should not look sleepy during any time anyone is present. I never really learned that lesson." Legolas tried not to laugh but he ended up laughing along with her. "What happened after that?" "A whole day of lectured and more hard work in studies." "I hated it when that happens," he agreed. "But how did you learn how to use the sword?" "Like I said I learned it from the soldiers." "But I have not seen your skill yet. Let's have a duel." She thought about it for a few seconds. "I am not really that good so you have to go a little easy on me. All right prince Legolas. You have a deal." 

Lilas had her sword in her hand while Legolas took out his own. "Remember that there will be no real kills here. You just have to unarm the other or make them unable to fight back without hurting them," Lilas said. "That is fine with me, my lady. Are you ready?" She nodded and started forward. Legolas blocked her move. And the battle continued. There was many blockings and aims. They were at it for almost ten minutes. "Lady, you are excellent with the sword," Legolas said. "Thank you my lord." But when Lilas's hair was in her face Legolas took the advantage and knocked the sword out of her hand. "I believe I win, my lady," Legolas smiled as she was once again leaned against a tree again. She smiled. "Not yet." In her hand was a small hand fan or blue and purple. With it she hit him on the head. He went backwards. "That small thing hurts," he said. "What can you do with that thing?" He stuck out his sword. She stuck her fan out and his sword when through it. Legolas saw this as an advantage. Suddenly Lilas snapped the fan shut and pulled it back. The sword was taken as well and flung into the sky. Lilas then pushed him to the ground. She laughed and said," I win prince Greenleaf." He gave up. "You win my lady. Now can I get up?" "Sure." She held out her hand. "You are great. Especially with that fan of yours." She showed it to him. The fan was not ripped where it should have been. "It is made out of an elven material. It fixes on it's own." 

She laughed. "I do not believe that I beat the prince of Mirkwood." "That is because I went easy on you," Legolas explained. "If it is so that you went easy on me, then will you care to explain why you are breathing so hard?" Legolas was now stuck. "Tell me Prince Legolas, how good are my skills? Do I need more practice? And do I need my own protection?" "You are excellent my lady and you do not need more practice. But there is one thing you can work on." "And what would that be?" Legolas kicked at her feet and she fell backwards. But he caught her before she hit the ground. "That is that you need to know more about letting your guard down. I do think you still need protection and some sleep." "Not with the sleeping again. I told you once and I will say it again. I don't want to sleep and I don't need to." Legolas picked her up and guided her to the tent and lied her down. "Do you want me to stay and sing you a lullaby, little child?" he asked. Lilas smiled and said, "if you do not stop with that child thing I will tell Lord Elrond. But you can sing for me if you want." 

Lilas tried staying up but her eyelids kept on disobeying her wish. Soon Legolas's song soothed her to sleep. But before she did she asked him," my lord, why are you the way you are?" Legolas looked like he did not understand the question. "My lord, I want to know how you are so nice to me even if I have been so mean and unwilling? I want to know how you can be so humble to even care about a human girl like me. I want to know how you can be a prince of a land and not feel so lonely and left out." She felt Legolas kiss her forehead. "Is there a secret? Can I know how?" she asked. "There is no secret my lady. The only thing that helped me was love. The love of my family, friends, and people. It was also the love from me to you." She sighed. "It must be nice to feel love. I really never felt it before. What is it like?" "Words cannot explain my lady. It is like the most sweetest thing in the world yet the most painful. It is hard to say." "Oh, I see. I wonder if I will feel that one-day. May...be...some...day..." she trailed off. Sleep was coming to take over. The last thing she felt was Legolas saying goodnight and pulling the blanket over her. 

Legolas watched her sleep. He did not want to wake her up so he just went outside for a walk. It was true that elves do not need to sleep. And if they did they could do it while doing other things. Sleep was just the human word for resting the mind. His head however kept going back to the conversation he and Lilas had a few minutes ago. She was half-asleep and probably didn't know what she was saying. But it felt like she asked that out of her heart. Because she did not care if she sounded off a bit. She was asking him about how he is himself. It was an odd question indeed but she had rephrased it for him. 'My lord I want to know how you are so nice to me even if I have been so mean and unwilling?' was what she said. She wanted to know the secret to being nice to someone other than your race. And when he told her that it was love she asked how if felt. 'What does this mean?' Legolas asked himself. Her parents of course, and her country loved 'She. And I have loved her. What is it that she is not experiencing love? Everyone has loved one have they not?' He stopped in front of the lake and looked at the water. It was calm and clear. But as he looked in it closely he saw that was more to see. Inside was a land of survival. The weak lost and the strong won. It was full of conflict. "Prince Legolas? Can I have something to say," came a voice behind him.

Legolas turned around to meet one of the captains. "I saw what happened my lord. And I know what you think. Please forgive me. I read the minds of lady Lilas when I did not know who she was." "Then why ask me of forgiveness?" The captain looked down. "But my lord as I was reading her mind I saw it." "Saw what?" "A ring my lord. It was white gold with a sapphire in the center. I know that ring. It is the Ring of Air. But why does she have it?" "That is because she was appointed by her friend to be the keeper of the ring. Now just don't worry about it and do not tell anyone. If someone reads your mind remember to use the spell of memory and wipe it out of the person's mind." "Yes, my lord." With that he left. Legolas was now worried. Once the elves found out about the ring there will be a conflict about a human being the keeper of the ring. Legolas sat on a rock and closed his eyes. He concentrated and he was inside the mind of Lilas Aurora.

There were many picture of what happened and what she was thinking about. Legolas finally saw that Lilas was not all that calm inside. Inside she was screaming out to someone to help her but there was a wall that blocked it from coming out of her mouth. The past pains of being made fun of because she was around elves, the persecution she got from the people of her kingdom because her friend was an elf, and the pains from her parents to make her into the next lady to be married off to another kingdom. Once her friend died all she had was her father and the kingdom. Her mother had died when she grew ill. Her father forced her to become what he thought she should be. The kingdom did not want her to be the next ruler because it was the custom for the eldest male to be the next ruler. When her father got married and had a son, she became an outcast. The most of the time she just walked around and read books. When her brother, the prince came around she had to curtsy low and say things of praise or she would be punished. And the prince was at least eight years younger. Then there was the pain she went through when she was going to Ravendell and the pain of the mixing blood. Soon there was a moment of peace. She enjoyed being at Ravendell and doing what she wanted. But soon the elven world started to make her feel uncomfortable. She remembered of what happened when she became friends with an elf. She remembered the pain that she went through. When Lady Glandriel showed her the mirror that was the last straw. 

He also saw Lilas starting to become close to Legolas until the mirror was shown to her. She remembered the curse that was on her and spaced away from him. That was until he reminded her that it did not matter what the world thought. Then he saw she got into the condition she was in. Her father had ordered orcs to kill her just as long as the ring was his. Now all she wanted to do was protect the ring. Finally Legolas saw what she had seen into mirror. Legolas saw an arrow coming towards him. But Lilas pushed him out of the way. Then there was no more. She had taken her eyes away from the mirror. But he saw something that Lilas had not seen. It was Legolas holding Lilas and begging her for something. 

Legolas pulled out from her mind. There was just too much for him to bear. It was full of things that he did not know of her until now. Now he saw that she was the most bravest person to live in Middle Earth. He kept pondering until the he got a headache and stopped. He once again walked back to the tent and sat next to Lilas. She was sleeping peacefully. He looked at her more carefully and noticed that her face was slightly a lighter tone than it used to be. 'Maybe because it is dark,' thought Legolas. He played with a piece of her hair that had came out of her braid. He untied the ribbon at the end and made her hair come out of it's braid and spilled all over the pillow. It was now wavy from the braid but still soft and sleek. Legolas ran his finger though it loving the way it felt. Suddenly Lilas turned around with her face towards him. She was radiant. Her fair face contrasted her rosy lips and brown hair. Everything about her was perfect. She curled up and pulled the blanket more around her. She was cold. Legolas lied next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. She gave a small start and opened her eyes. "It's only me. You looked kind of cold. Just relax. I won't do anything." She obeyed him. But before she did she gave a small laugh. "But you did prince Legolas. You undid my braid." 

By the next morning Lilas was still sleepy. She yawned and turned over and came face to face with Legolas. She jumped up and was about to scream when he put his hand over her mouth. "Sorry about that Lilas, but if you scream the orcs will hear you." She relaxed and scowled at Legolas. "Don't ever do that! I thought my heart skipped three heartbeats." "Come, we have to hurry up." "What time is it?" "Before sunrise." Lilas washed her face and braided her hair into two pigtails. She put her sword on and her cloak and went to Legolas. "Am I the only one here that is not wearing green?" "I think so. Come on. You have to ride with me." Lilas was not happy. "I will just walk, thank you very much," was her answer. "I will not drop you." At the end she was sitting behind Legolas holding him around the waist. She had her hood up because she did not want the others to see who she was. The truth was that Lilas did not really like horse that much. The only time she went on them was when she had no choice. She held Legolas tight afraid that she would fall off. She saw Legolas turn around and face her. "Lady Lilas, if you squeeze any harder and I think I will rip into two." She let go and looked down. "Sorry," she said. "I am not just used to riding horses. They are not my favorite type of transportation." "That is fine Lilas. I was just being sarcastic." And off they were. Lilas through the whole time felt as if she would always regret this. But soon she began to feel comfortable. And once again sleep was coming over her. 'Why is it that I am so sleepy these days?' she asked herself. 

Legolas felt her head on his back. She was tired again. It seemed like she was more tired than usual. He was concentrating so hard that he had somehow gotten back into Lilas's mind. "What do I do?" he head Lilas say in her mind. "This ring...it has powers that I cannot hold. This ring was made for elves not humans and it is not staying with me. The only reason I am barely holding on is because I do have a drop of elven blood." Legolas was surprised at that. He did not know she was part elven. In a second, all was explained. "The blood of Legolas gave me part elven blood. So maybe I should give the ring to Legolas so he could be the keeper." She trailed off saying something about not wanting to do that because Legolas is already full with other things to do. He was now of the her mind and stopped. He was in the back so nobody had to stop. He looked backwards at Lilas. He took off her hood and examined her face. Her face was a pale and her once rosy lips were lightening. Her hair was now limp on her shoulders. She looked ill. "Lilas are you feeling okay?" She blinked and again. "I don't understand. I feel good. Is there something wrong?" "No, you just look a bit pale." She looked at her hand. "It looks fine to me." Legolas was not too sure. He was not a healer but he knew when something was wrong. "Lilas why don't you sit in front of me. I think you will actually fall off." "Whatever the lord wishes," was her reply.

The reason why Legolas asked her to sit in the front was because he just had an uneasy feeling that the orcs were after her and that now he could feel what did not explain in words. He felt her hands, and they were cold. Legolas went back to the conversation of hands. "Lilas do you have small hands compared to others your age? They are like a child's" She did not argue back but just said," they are small. I guess you can say they are as small as a child's" That was not the answer he was looking for. She as different than yesterday. "So would if be fine with you if I called you a child?" "Whatever my lord wishes." Legolas frowned. This is the opposite of the Lilas he knew. She was sweet but had her own titles to worry about. She enjoyed talking with him as he also enjoyed her company. But the Lilas that sat in front of him was not her. She agreed with anything he said and almost a loss of emotions. What was going on? The Lilas he knew was a quiet and gentle person who did not like it when people make fun of her or thought her has a child. The Lilas that was sitting in front of him was spaced. She seemed not to notice him at all. 

Lilas's mind drifted off again. She did not care what happened because she knew the time was getting closer and closer. She had to get away from Legolas before it was too late. She had to convince him that she was not a good person and that he should not take favor in her. She tried to be spaced out and act the total opposite in the way she used to act and she tried not to talk too much. But the odd thing was that her body was playing along with her. The color from her started to drain and she felt so tired. It helped a lot to stop herself from talking with Legolas. And soon she started to worry again about the things that were to come. 'There is a reason people were born and there is a reason they still live. I happen to know what it is and will try to fulfill it. It is just in a few hours. That is about how much time I have. I must try to convince Legolas to let me go,' she thought. But Lilas felt a pang in her heart. She did not want to admit it but the elven prince had been really kind to her and was very close. He kept her company when others did not want her and he had taken care of her when she needed help. There was just something that bothered her so much. She could not put it into words. She felt Legolas lean her against him. It made her feel more comfortable but she knew she was to try and stay away from him. It was hard to, however. His aura was strong and made her feel like she was wanted. It made her feel like she was flying. She could not fight it so she let her head rest on his shoulder.

Legolas kept on hand on the reigns and another on Lilas's back. He felt her inhale and exhale softly. "Lilas why do you think I accidentally shot you? Do you think there was a reason?" She answered him in a monotone. "Every action and everything is done with a purpose. Sometimes however there is a cost to an action." "I do not understand," Legolas was trying to get something out of Lilas. "For example, you shot me with an arrow." This was what Legolas was waiting for. "There was a purpose for that. It was so that the Ring of Air could be safe back in lands where it came from. The ring is supposed to go back to another elf." She sighed and spoke again. "There was another purpose that I am not sure of yet but there were two costs for that action. One for the both of us. First of all I was given blood from you. Because of that I am not fully human and not fully elven. I am stuck in the middle. I do not belong anywhere now except for maybe Ravendell. For you Legolas there is different cost. I think that you fall in battle as you try and to protect me. At least that is what the mirror of Glandriel showed. But I am not really sure of you future." She looked up at him and tried to smile. "Because of this my past, present, and future is being mixed up and are being jeopardized. But that is what the cost was when this ring came to me." She must have seen his frown for she said," Am I making you uncomfortable? I could walk if you wanted me to." "No, that is not the matter Lilas. I just fear for you." "Fear for what?" "What will happen if the ring was taken from you and if that ring is kept by you. For I have heard that the ring uses the power of it's keeper and uses them. And if they fall into the wrong hands then Middle Earth is in danger." "Please do not worry yourself, Prince Legolas. For you will not bear the cost. You will be spared from the pain." Legolas stopped the horse and listened carefully. He had heard a sound of rustling leaves. It sounded like there was heavy creature walking on it. Then he hear it. It was the sound of the orcs.

The first thing he did was got through the line of soldier and told them of what he heard and then took Lilas's hand and pulled her away. He took her far away and told her to stay hidden behind the statues of the land. Then he went back to fight with the others. Legolas knew it was for the best. He did not want to see her hurt or it the ring was taken away. Even if he did not make it, it did not matter to him. He did not have the chance to tell her that he loved her but in a way he thought she already knew. Legolas did not care if he did not make it. Just as long as everything would go back to it's peaceful days and Lilas back to her normal self. She did not seem the same since she was almost killed by her father and since he hand went into her mind. He convinced himself that this fight was for Lilas. So that she would be able to live the life she wanted.

Lilas's mind was racing. She sat in the shadows watching the elves shoot arrows at the orcs and then charging at them with swords. The orc did the same and the battle continued. A few elves fell as many orcs fell as well. It seemed like the elves were winning until the leader of the orcs called a command. Orcs were supposed to be stupid without a leader. She looked around to search for Legolas. And she did. But there was one problem. Even if she had spotted him there was no way she could tell him. She was not an elf and did not have that power. 'Well, there is no problem with trying,' she thought. Lilas closed her eyes and concentrated hard. 'Legolas, kill the leader. Without him the other under his command is useless. Hurry.' She opened her eyes and looked at the battle. Legolas looked at her for a moment and nodded. It had worked. She watched as Legolas took aim and shoot the arrow at the leader. It was a dead aim and he was dead in seconds. And like she had predicted the orcs did not know what to do next. They just scattered around and was killed by the soldiers. When she saw it was safe she came out and walked towards Legolas. "How did you do that?" the captain asked. "What do you mean?" "You are a human and yet you are able to talk to people through their minds. I heard you when you were telling Legolas about the orc's leader." 

They burned the orcs and started to go back when Lilas saw something from the corner of her eyes. There was a sharp, shiny object that was pointed at Legolas hidden from behind the tree. "Legolas watch out!" She pushed him down just as the arrow was released. Lilas had spared Legolas but had been hit on her right shoulder next to her neck. She felt pain shoot all through her body and fell to the ground. She saw Legolas get up and shoot an arrow back into the tree and an orc fell out. She felt herself going. Everything was getting numb. Lilas felt the arrow being pulled out but did not know who it was for her eyes filled with tears.

Legolas kneeled next to her and tried to bandage her wound. But Lilas stopped him. "Legolas, you know that I will not survive even for a hour. Just leave it alone." He touched her face. It was pale, almost a sickly white. But she was still beautiful. Her hair was framing her face and her eyes still had a small bit of life in them. He had not done what he promised he would do. He had let Lilas down. "Legolas?" She asked him. "Give me your hand." He held it out. She took off the ring and placed it in his palm. "I want to you to protect it as you have done me. Please protect it." He could not help the tears from falling from his eyes. He slipped it back on her finger. "No Lilas. You are still it's keeper. You will not die. Not yet. You are still too young." "Prince Legolas, do not be afraid of what will happen to me. If I live I will be happy and if I do not then I will be happy even so. I named you the next keeper and you will keep it." "No, Lilas. Not yet, my love. What will I do of you leave?" "Don't joke Legolas. You are the last of the high elves of the Sindrin and Norld elves. Your father would have you dethroned." "I do not care. I love you Lilas. I always have. But why is it that you do not believe me?" Lilas looked at him with saddened eyes. "I believed you Legolas. But I did not want to believe it. It must not come through. There is no way it will work through." Lilas's voice started to soften as her breathing slowed as well. 

"Don't do this to me Lilas. Don't leave." He held her tight and kissed her with all his strength. This was the last time he would do this to her and he had to convince her that he did not care what the cost was. He stopped and looked at her. He did not want to forget this angel that came to him. He tried to memorize her every feature. He kissed her neck and breathed in her scent. It was of lilacs. "Lilas, don't do this to me. I can't live without you." He kept his head next to hers. "Everyone has a destiny. Mine just happened to end here. There was nothing that could have stopped it." Legolas held her and tried to understand how she could be like this. He felt her breath catch and exhaled painfully. "I didn't want to say this but if this will make you feel better I will say it," Lilas started. "Legolas, I enjoyed your company and I liked it when you talked with me when others did not. And I am also glad that we had fun. I will miss it all. But There is one thing that I will miss more. It's you. I love you. I just wanted you to let me go before I caused you pain like this." Tears appeared from her eyes. "Please, let me go and walk away without turning back. I want you to forget everything that we did and go back to your life." She paused to breath. "Go and start your life. Do not try to remember me." "You will always be in my heart. There is no way that it will be forgotten."

Then Legolas had an idea. He pulled out a small bottle on a chain from his pocket. It was the physical form of immortality that her friend had given her. "Drink this Lilas. It will heal you and you will have immortality." Lilas looked away from him. "That was my friend's. I have no right to use it even if my life is about to end in a few inches away. I will not drink it if you even forced it down my throat." He turned her head. "You promised your friend that you would keep the ring safe forever. You promised that and she had given that to you to fulfill that promise. How could you now just break that bond? You promised. You promised with blood!" Lilas's eyes were wide open with terror. "How did you know? How did you know I promised with blood? How did you know?!" she demanded. "I found out when you survived from the blood that I gave you. If you did not even experienced it before then you might have just died in a second. But you made it. That was when I realized that you have elf blood in you." She nodded. "I promised. I know I promised and we shared our blood. But I cannot fulfill this. Back then I thought this was the only way I could keep memory of her. But I was wrong. This was too much for me. I had to break it. I have prayed to her to forgive me. But since then I have fallen into a world of illness and pain. This is the only way to protect the ring. I have to do this." 

"Do this for your friend. Do this for me. Do this for yourself. This ring needs a keeper and you are it's master now. Hurry before it is too late." "I am scared Legolas. If I do this it will be worse. I am not an elf yet I am and I am a human yet I am not. What will become of me?" "Do not worry my lady. Just drink." He opened the bottle and put it on her lips. As soon as it touched her flesh it glowed and covered her whole body. Legolas had to cover his eyes. Soon it was over and there before him was Lilas. She looked different in a way. Her hair was not in braids but was let down. It was sleek and brown. At the ends were curls. Her face was back to it's fair peach color and her lips as pink as a rose. She glowed in her own aura as she opened her eyes. The clear and liveliness was back in her blue eyes. She was beautiful. He looked at her wound. It was gone and clear of scars. "Lilas, you look almost the same as before. Are you feeling better?" He picked her up. "I am fine. You could let me down." He set her down and took her hands. "They are still small," he teased. "What do you expect? I am only fifteen." 'That is the Lilas I know and love.' He twirled her around and kissed her. "Promise me that you will never do that again," Legolas said. "I promise, but only if you promise to be more on guard. And you said I had a problem of being off guard." She had her hands on the back of his neck. "I wonder what Parterre would say if she was here now," said Lilas as she look at her ring. "Did you say Parterre? You mean Parterre Flora?" "Yes, how did you know?" Legolas pulled her closer to him. "She was a girl I met a few years back. We became friends. I think she was the one who told me about her friend that she wanted me to meet. She said she was a human who had an aura of an elf with, I think she said a name of lilacs." Lilas smiled. "That was Parterre. She used to call me Lilac instead of Lilas. She thought it was cute that way. I wonder if she knew this would happen. I mean who would have though two people who had totally two different lives came together at the end because a certain ring and friend?" "She would have been happy. I think she did this because she knew this would happen. Come Lilas. We must be get going. We have to destroy the other orcs and stop your father before anything else happens." He helped her up on the horse and got on behind her. "Lilas?" "Yes?" "When everything is over, my love, I wish for you to be the next queen of Mirkwood with me." "We will see what the future has for us Legolas. We will see." And they rode off after the other elves.

~Doesn't it surprise you that I am a Language Arts Honors student with an A in the class? I am so awful with writing. But I enjoy it. And that's all that counts right? Please write down comments so it will help me become a better writer in the future. ^_^ ~


End file.
